


A Typical Friday Night

by notjustmom



Series: Tumblr fics 2018-19 [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: The boys arrive home at the Sanctum after a rough day... a gift fic originally posted on tumblr for marvellunatic, who graciously allowed me to post this here. <3





	A Typical Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvellunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellunatic/gifts).



> Just a note on the cloak, my canon is that her name is Mina, short for Wilhelmina. :)

It was just another Friday night, not that either man was actually aware of what day of the week it happened to be as they all but stumbled through the portal and collapsed into two exhausted heaps on the floor of their shared rooms in the Sanctum. 

Tony swore a blue streak then grumbled under his breath at the world in general and to the sorcerer specifically, “after all this time, couldn’t you find a way to portal my sorry ass directly into bed?" Then he began the slow, painful process of removing the remnants of the battered armor that still remained stubbornly attached to him.

“My apologies,” Stephen hissed as Mina tried to shush him unsuccessfully. “We barely escaped yet again - because - you - couldn’t - just -” He glared over at Tony and his tumble of words shuddered to a halt as he saw his lover’s battered and bruised face that had been hidden by the helmet until that moment. “Tony, you douche - damn.” He got to his feet somehow and made his way over to his exhausted partner and lover, who couldn’t move any further if his life depended on it, no matter how annoyed he happened to be with the Sorcerer Supreme at that moment. Stephen offered him a half-smirk, and gently hoisted him up into his arms.

Tony sighed as he allowed himself to finally breathe easily against Stephen’s chest. “And not to be picky or anything, but, couldn’t we just once, fight an interdimensional asshole who didn’t smell quite so much like a cesspool? Just once?”

Stephen pressed his nose to Tony’s hair, and discovered with a jolt, one or two silver strands, amongst the dark, and silently agreed, but he didn’t care. All he cared about, wanted and needed was to undress them both and fall into bed next to the man who had saved him that night, as usual, at great risk to himself, once again. “Tomorrow, a bath? Tonight, I’m just too tired, I can’t even think anymore -”

Tony nodded into his shoulder and when he finally opened his eyes again, he found he was in bed, curled up in Stephen’s arms, with Mina wrapped tightly around both of them, as if daring either of them to move until she allowed them to emerge from their cocoon ten hours later.

“Hey, Sunshine…”

Stephen blinked in the direction of the warm voice and found Tony smiling at him in the way that always made him wonder what the mad engineer was up to.

“What are you up to now?”

Tony rolled his eyes at him, then lightly brushed his lips over his and shook his head. “Always so suspicious. I didn’t do anything but make coffee, and then I was thinking someone promised me a bath last night.”

Stephen nodded, then reached up to gently place his fingers over the damage that Tony had suffered hours earlier. “I’m sorry, Buttercup - I should’ve -”

“Not your fault….” Tony sighed as Stephen whispered the incantation that began to heal the cuts and bruises. “You know, if anything ever happened to you -”

Stephen took his next words with a single kiss, then pulled him into his arms, and whispered, “my life didn’t begin to make sense until the first time I saw you, you know that, don’t you, Stark?”

“Yeah, Sunshine, I know. Now, coffee? Or…”

“Hmmm, decisions, decisions… I think coffee can wait.”

“Asshole.”

“Douchebag.”

“Love you, too.”

“Yeah, I know…”


End file.
